


Эльфёнок

by tinuvielf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Эльфёнок<br/><b>Автор:</b> Tinuviel-f<br/><b>Бета:</b> Ангулема, Aavelaulajatar<br/><b>Размер:</b> миди, 5604 слова<br/><b>Канон:</b> Хоббит (фильм)<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Кили, Фили, Торин, Двалин<br/><b>Категория:</b> джен<br/><b>Жанр:</b> драма, kid-фик<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> "Все гномы-лучники, которых Кили когда-либо видел, были стражами в Синих горах и далеко не высокого ранга. Двалин, рассказывая про Азанулбизар, ни разу не упоминал лучников. Дядя… про его отношение к стрелкам можно вообще не говорить".<br/><b>Примечание/Предупреждения:</b> kid-фик</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эльфёнок

За старшим братом Кили был готов наблюдать вечно. Вскидывая меч, Фили резко выдыхал, и его старая свободная рубаха не скрывала, как напрягаются мышцы на груди, животе и плечах. Фили двигался плавно, ловко, как большой кот, крадущийся за жертвой. Воображая перед собой огромного, изуродованного шрамами орка, он сужал глаза, стискивал рукоять деревянного меча, нагибался и прыгал вперёд, чучелу под ноги. Легко перекатившись, Фили, даже не вставая на ноги, наносил удар, точный и мощный. Будь в его руках молот, противнику раздробило бы кости, но и деревянный меч легко отсекал воображаемому орку толстые, как колбасы, руки и мясистый, грушею висевший живот. Кили моргнул: он только сейчас заметил в руке брата не деревянный, а настоящий меч — солнце тускло отражалось на узорчатом лезвии клинка.

Фили, по-взрослому хакнув, распорол их чучелу живот. Из мешка золотом посыпалось сено. Душистый запах высушенных трав — Фили и Кили только на той неделе заново набили чучелу голову и туловище — поплыл над тренировочной площадкой. Меч глухо чиркнул по деревянной колоде, служившей скелетом, но Фили, изловчившись, снова взмахнул клинком и одним ударом снёс мешок-голову.

— Фух, — фыркая и отдуваясь, Фили подошёл к брату, сидевшему на камне. Меч он устало волочил за собой, а другой рукой утирал пот. Золотистые былинки, такие же, что прилипли к его лбу, зацепились за рукав рубахи, за волосы. Фили весь лучился солнечным теплом, гордостью и счастьем. Ещё бы, Двалин сегодня с утра так его нахваливал, что брат едва не лопнул от гордости. — Раздери меня Барлог, я и не думал, что это так тяжело.

Кили, вспомнив утреннюю сцену, обиженно насупился и закусил губу. Его мистер Двалин любил едва ли не вполовину меньше, чем Фили. А уж сегодняшние слова дяде Торину и вовсе были обидны до слёз, хотя плакать Кили отучился ещё с колыбели. Утром он хотел было возразить, но в горле клокотало, и Кили смог бы лишь только жалобно всхлипнуть — то есть выставить себя полным слабаком и ребёнком, и он промолчал.

Сердито посмотрев на деревянный меч — единственное «оружие», которое Двалин пока доверял Кили, — он опустил голову и резко спросил:

— Как у тебя это получается?

— Что — это? — не понял Фили. Он оглянулся на вконец разодранное чучело (ветерок уже весело гонял по площадке сено из него), почесал затылок и переспросил: — Что у меня получается?

— Это! — Кили почувствовал, как у него защипало в глазах, и от злости на самого себя надулся ещё больше. Пнув бестолковую деревяшку, он сипло, стараясь не сорваться на крик, сказал: — Всё это. Как с секирой, так ты лучший. Как с топором — Двалин только на тебя смотрит и хвалит. Вот и меч тебе одному только доверил… А меня он вообще ни во что не ставит, — жалобно закончил Кили, обхватив себя за плечи.

Фили, шмыгнув носом, с удивлением посмотрел на меч в своей руке, приставил его к стене и даже зачем-то вытер ладони о штаны. Посмотрев на лезвие клинка, Кили вдруг ощутил, как желчным комком заворочалась злоба в его животе, словно змея, пытавшаяся догнать и схватить свой хвост. Этот меч был прекрасно ему известен: когда-то он принадлежал дяде Торину, с ним дядя сражался при Азанулбизаре — и вот теперь он достался Фили. Не ему, Кили, а Фили. Он понимал, что глупо злиться, ведь такой важный для них обоих меч всё равно достался бы кому-то одному. И сердиться, обижаться Кили мог только на себя, раз не заслужил, а всё равно гадкая, чёрная, тошнотная злость в его груди переливалась тягучей жижей.

Неспроста же мистер Двалин так нахваливал Кили перед дядей Торином, а про Фили бросил обычное: «Ничего, сойдёт мальчишка».

— Кили, что с тобой? — заметив блики злых слёз на его глазах, Фили мигом утратил всю свою весёлость, обычную после удачной тренировки, и присел рядом на корточки.

— Ничего, — с внезапной для самого себя мстительной радостью сказал Кили. Он вновь посмотрел на своё отражение в клинке: взъерошенный, мокрый от пота, жалкий и никчёмный, как новорождённый крольчонок. Кили довелось однажды подержать такого в руках, когда крольчиха принесла детёнышей прямо на ярмарке, и он помнил, как жалобно попискивала эта горстка мокрого меха в грубых руках хозяина-гнома, засвинцованных от металла и ковки. Кили в тот момент казалось, что стоит гному накрыть одну ладонь другой, и от крольчонка останется лишь месиво костей и кожи. Вот так же завтра будет и с ним, когда придёт время показать перед дядей свои умения. — Просто завтра мне укажут на дверь, и мы с тобой вряд ли скоро увидимся.

— Почему это? — Фили округлил глаза и так разинул рот, что Кили мог бы всунуть туда целую жменю песка. От этой мысли вдруг стало ещё противней. Он так скоро возненавидит Фили, хотя должен только себя: не Фили же настолько слаб и бесполезен. — Нет уж, ты не молчи, договаривай давай! Кто тебя выгнать хочет?

— Пока никто. Но когда завтра дядя увидит, как «умело» я управляюсь с оружием, то здесь меня не оставит. Роду Дурина криворукие и бесполезные гномы не нужны. Ладно, — прекратив насмехаться над самим собой, Кили вздохнул и попытался унять дрожь. — Ничего. Перекантуюсь в Бри, а как зима пройдёт, так доберусь до Железных гор. Авось родственники отца не бросят.

Он ещё храбрился, но плакать хотелось всё сильней, и неважно, что Кили был уже почти взрослым гномом. Чья же вина, что ни с одним оружием у Кили не получалось? За что его таким бесполезным Махал выковал? Что топор, что меч, что секира или ножи — всё у него валилось из рук или било мимо цели. А уж тяжёлым молотом Кили только разок-то и мог махнуть, на другой сил не хватало. Иное дело — Фили. Вот уж кому, видно, досталась сила их обоих: он и на мечах дрался, как дюжий воин, и в рукопашную легко мог побороть троих таких же, как он, гномов, даже метательные ножи и кинжалы, непредсказуемое оружие, подчинялись Фили как заправскому ловкачу. Ему всё давалось удивительно легко. Кили же с таким трудом выгрызал себе каждое новое умение, что приползал в свою комнату и падал в изнеможении, а ноги пузырились кровавыми волдырями, и рука не поднималась даже за кружкой воды. Но никому — ни дяде Торину, ни мистеру Двалину — не было дела до того, как усердно Кили занимался.

— Подожди, что ты такое несёшь? — Фили аж часто-часто заморгал, не понимая. — Да как…

— А так! — зло передразнил его Кили, и тут на него накатило.

Уже не сдерживаясь, он вывалил всё: как сначала они с братом занимались вровень, как у Фили стало получаться лучше, а у него нет, как Двалин, подметив это, начал подбадривать одного только Фили, а на Кили и глаза бы его не глядели. Как Кили всё больше отчаивался, видя бесполезность своих попыток. Как, наконец, вчера дядя Торин объявил, что пора его племянникам показать, чему они научились, способны ли вырасти хорошими воинами. И вот тогда началось представление. Мистер Двалин, хитро щурясь, на вопрос Торина буркнул, что Фили как-нибудь справится, а Кили просто молодчина, потому что оружием владеет не хуже самого Двалина или Торина. Хвалил он так восторженно, что даже Торин при всём своём желании не мог бы подкопаться, и лишь хитрый блеск глаз Двалина подсказывал, что это всё не просто так. А онемевший Кили только и смог что кивнуть, когда дядя сказал, чтобы они готовились к завтрашнему дню.

— Перестань! — с жаром воскликнул Фили, не дослушав. — Наоборот, Двалин тобой доволен. Я прямо заслушался, как он тебя расписывал! Это мне впору спрашивать, как ты…

— Ты что, до сих пор ничего не понял? Он меня совсем не хвалил! Мистер Двалин знает, что я ни с одним оружием не управлюсь и точно провалюсь перед Торином! — вскочив на ноги, выпалил Кили, и его лицо налилось пунцовой краснотой. — Не видел, что ли? Это тебя он похвалил, ты его любимчик, а со мной он специально так, знает, что я бесполезный!

— Неправда! — обиженно воскликнул Фили, но Кили, не слушая, жадно спросил:

— Ну скажи же, как у тебя получается? Это всё как в той истории, которую Двалин рассказал, да?

Верить в тот рассказ, костровую сказку, было совсем глупо: шутка ли — чтобы меч или секира, как живое существо, отзывались тому, кто им подходит? Однако чего только не подумаешь от отчаяния? Однажды, когда они все втроём сидели у походного костра, Двалин рассказывал, что истинный гномский воин становится им не просто так, что он с детства пробует много разных видов оружия, пока не почувствует тягу к одному из них. И лишь спустя годы воин и оружие найдут общий язык, станут единым целым. Тогда они с Фили слушали, раскрыв рты, а Двалин посмотрел на них, помолчал, а потом разразился громовым хохотом: «Что, купились? Уши развесили, лоботрясы! Вкалывать надо, вка-лы-вать, всего-то делов».

— В той сказке? Да что я, ребёнок?! Я просто, не знаю, ну… тренировался, как и ты, и всё. И вообще, — Фили сердито насупил брови, прямо как дядя, — сам подумай, там же время нужно, чтобы оружие к тебе привыкло. Когда бы я успел, а?

Кили осёкся. Так бывало всякий раз, когда Фили надоедало поддаваться и он давал отпор; глядя в потемневшие глаза начавшего сердиться брата, Кили несколько раз медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. Это он дурак, а не Фили. Устроил истерику, как девчонка, вот Двалину была бы потеха! Кили чувствовал, как краснота злости уходит с его лица, зато почти сразу же от стыда запунцовели уши. Сейчас Фили скажет, что он сам во всём виноват, и будет абсолютно прав.

— Ты… — неуверенно начал брат, и Кили дёрнулся. — Ну, это… У тебя действительно, что ли, не получается?

— Получается, — Кили тяжело вздохнул, — но не так хорошо, как нужно дяде.

— А с мечом? Или, может, ножи? Нет, ну не может быть такого!

Фили всё продолжал допытываться, но Кили не стал слушать. Так он и думал. Брат ничего не понял.

Но говоря, что ни одно оружие ему не даётся, Кили лукавил. Было кое-что, в чём Кили был так хорош, что сам себе удивлялся: его ведь никто не учил, всё сам, по книгам, да что услышит от стражи. Но дядя, наверное, ещё больше рассердится, если узнает, что Кили выбрал лук! Двалин на смех поднимет, а мама… Она бы, может, и поняла, но не пошла бы против дяди. Кили же слишком хорошо представлял себе его реакцию. Лучники — всё равно что эльфы, а эльфов презирали и дядя, и мистер Двалин, и Фили.

Поэтому Кили твёрдо решил, что умирать будет, но никому не признается.

— Я придумал! — подпрыгнув, воскликнул Фили и щёлкнул пальцами. Его нахмуренное от напряжённых раздумий лицо посветлело, вернулась улыбка, как будто никакой проблемы и не существовало вовсе. — Тебе нужно поговорить с Двалином. Прямо и начистоту. Пусть хотя бы объяснит, чего он так тебя нахваливает. Может, трюк какой завтра хочет провернуть...

Кили кисло посмотрел на него и вздохнул. Видимо, надо выбрать одно из двух — либо перетерпеть завтрашний позор и удрать, куда глаза глядят, либо сбежать прямо ночью, чтобы никто не запомнил его никчёмным, безруким гномишкой.

— Эй-эй-эй! — вдруг испуганно завопил брат, замахав руками. — По глазам вижу! Кили, не вздумай! Лучше пошли, — и, не дожидаясь возражений, он схватил Кили за руку и поволок за собой, — догоним Двалина, пока он не ушёл.

Сопротивляться не было никакой возможности, да Кили и не пытался. У него мелькнула безжалостная мысль, что лучше пусть сейчас всё случится, когда Фили рядом и сможет поддержать. Хоть не так страшно будет. Но нет, наоборот, от этого было ещё страшней, ведь Фили-то хоть бы хны, его все любят, а вот Кили...

***

— Кили? — послышалось снаружи, и в дверь тихонько постучали. — Я знаю, что ты здесь. Открой, пожалуйста.

Чтобы не слышать голос брата, Кили натянул одеяло на голову. Открой, открой… Зачем? Чтобы Фили добил его своей жалостью?

Он никогда не думал, что может быть так больно. Даже не то, чтобы больно, просто... Кили думал, его любят, ну, может, уважают ещё чуть-чуть — многого они с братом пока не заслужили — но Двалин своими словами отнял у него всё. Это конец…

— Не дуйся! — продолжал между тем Фили. — Двалин ведь не со зла. Ты же знаешь, он что-нибудь такое и про Торина бы ляпнул.

Точно ляпнул бы, но это было слабым утешением. Какая разница, как Двалин о других говорит? Главное, что он о Кили думал, а Кили он считал слишком эгоистичным гномом, который жалеет самого себя, вместо того чтобы работать, работать и работать.

— Я же работаю! — вскинулся тогда Кили, кипя от гнева и жгучей обиды. — Я всё оружие перепробовал, а оно…

— Это ты бабу будешь пробовать, — перебил его Двалин, — а тут тренироваться надо. А ты мечом помахал, не вышло — ну и бросил, за секиру схватился. С секирой тоже не заладилось — к ножам метательным примеряться начал. Оружие — это тебе не девка, от одного к другому не набегаешься.

— Зачем тогда вы про меня всё это дяде наплели? — ядовито спросил Кили, желая хоть как-то его зацепить. Двалин смеялся над его горем и переживаниями так, словно сам никогда неумелым юнцом не был. Вот только вряд ли он родился уже опытным воином в шрамах и татуировках. — В чём смысл?

— Да в том, дурья твоя башка, чтобы ты за ум взялся! Не у братца за спиной стоял, — Двалин так зыркнул на Фили, что тот мгновенно стушевался, — и не плакался: ах, я младший, мне всё тяжело даётся. Тьфу! Выбери уже что-то одно и тренируйся! Ныть и завидовать каждый сумеет, а ты попробуй делом, наконец, заняться.

В тот момент Кили, задыхавшийся от злости, не смог возразить. Двалин читал его, как раскрытую книгу, и бил по больному. Даже присутствие брата не помогло: отчитав Кили, Двалин взялся за Фили и едва ли не по шее надавал за то, что тот попустительствовал и поддавался брату. Вот тогда-то Кили и захотелось сделать что-нибудь в отместку, чтобы мистер Двалин понял свою неправоту, да только было уже поздно. Сбежать, например, ночью, чтобы его искали целый день и не нашли… Но сейчас Кили понимал, что его исчезновения никто не заметит.

Тоскливо посмотрев на потолок, усыпанный мельчайшими трещинками (Кили уже так долго и пристально рассматривал их, что мог бы в точности воспроизвести каждую), он перевёл взгляд на дверь. Фили за ней, судя по звукам, топтался на месте, не зная, что делать, и Кили злобно представил себе, как бьёт этой самой дверью брата прямо по лбу и по носу, чтобы из-за шишек не стало видно лица.

И тут же ему стало так дико стыдно, что от вспыхнувших щёк едва не загорелась подушка. Фили ведь его брат, ближе и дороже у Кили никого нет! Фили и не подозревает, что Кили может подумать такое, и не заслуживает этого! А всё из-за того дурацкого экзамена, который решил устроить дядя Торин.

— Ты же и вправду можешь, — вдруг снова заговорил Фили. — С тем тонким мечом, например, у тебя хорошо получалось! Ну, или что другое возьми… В чём-то же ты наверняка меня можешь обставить!

Кили фыркнул. Ну да, тут Фили был прав, только в последний раз Кили брал в руки этот меч аж два месяца назад, а чтобы завтра перед дядей блеснуть, надо было каждый день заниматься. Но кто же знал?

Взять что-нибудь другое... Уж не намекал ли Фили… Пронзённый догадкой, он свесился с кровати и осторожно вытащил лук, который, как обычно, спрятал внизу. Нет, брат не мог знать. Кили бережно хранил эту тайну; чтобы позаниматься, он забирался в такие дебри, куда другой гном ни за что бы не полез. Наверняка Фили просто болтал, надеясь его успокоить.

На миг Кили представил себе, что будет, явись он завтра с луком в руках и колчаном стрел за спиной. Наверное, дядя рассвирепеет и прикажет ему убираться вон. В уголках глаз опять защипало. Как бы Кили ни твердил себе, что хочет уйти, как бы в порыве злости ни мечтал убежать, на самом деле уйти он не сможет. Просто не выдержит один.

— И кто тебе сказал, что дядя тебя прогонит? Он же нас любит не за то, как мы хорошо учимся и дерёмся. Может, он даже сам нас тренировать захочет, — протянул Фили немного мечтательно и спохватился: — Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты не наделал глупостей, Кили. Я без тебя не смогу.

Он постоял ещё немного и, видимо, ушёл — за дверью всё стихло. Кили представил себе, как Фили бредёт, повесив голову, постоянно оборачиваясь, и сначала от глупого злорадства его прямо окрылило. Никто его не понимает, никто: ни дядя, ни мистер Двалин, ни даже Фили! Ну и пусть! Потом они все поймут, как были неправы! Преисполнившись решимости стоять на своём до последнего, Кили швырнул подушкой в дверь — и тут же злость куда-то улетучилась, оставив его опустошённым, как походную флягу в жаркий день.

Как же глупо он себя вёл! И с каждым шагом только больше увязал в своей глупости. Кому, действительно, есть дело до того, что у Кили ничего не выходит? Дядя любил повторять, что в сражении смерть никому поблажек не даёт, там каждый сам за себя, с какой же стати тогда Кили перекладывает на других вину за свои неудачи?

Свернувшись калачиком на постели и подложив ладонь под голову, Кили бездумно уставился на свой лук. Угловатые узоры на его рукояти — традиционное украшение на гномском оружии — наверное, означали что-то важное. Ну, например, пожелание выжить в бою или вернуться с победой. Но Кили видел в них одну лишь издевку. Ну разве лучник — воин? Все гномы-лучники, которых Кили когда-либо видел, были стражами в Синих горах и далеко не высокого ранга. Двалин, рассказывая про Азанулбизар, ни разу не упоминал лучников. Дядя… про его отношение к стрелкам можно вообще не говорить. Если бы Кили стал пращевиком, кузнецом или, того хуже, купцом, Торин принял бы это гораздо спокойней.

Но что же делать?

Фили знал, как его подбодрить, и поначалу робкое желание Кили остаться, показать всем, что он не такой уж и слабак, с каждым мгновением становилось всё сильнее. Мистер Двалин не верит в него — значит, если сдаться и уйти, это станет подтверждением его правоты. А раз Кили всё равно прогонят — либо как никудышного воина, либо за ненавистный дяде лук — так, может, напоследок удивить всех и уйти с гордо поднятой головой? Хоть не так обидно будет. Опозориться ещё больше вряд ли выйдет, Кили уже сидел в очень глубокой и грязной луже.

— Всё равно я тебя не брошу, — прошептал Кили, коснувшись тёплого дерева. — Не смогу уже.

Но разве ж Торин его спросит? Нет, даже если дядя прикажет, Кили не сможет оставить свой лук. Кто хотя бы раз чувствовал, как дрожит от напряжения туго натянутая тетива, как упруго вылетает стрела и уверенно попадает в цель, тот вряд ли сможет забыть это. А ему словно сам Махал вручил этот лук. Кили тогда в очередной раз без спроса забрался в дядину оружейную, чтобы найти себе подходящий меч или секиру, и случайно обвалил стойку с копьями. В стене за стойкой обнаружилась узкая ниша, а в ней — дубовый, с серебряной отделкой футляр, где на бархатной подушке лежал лук. Сначала Кили хотел только тихо поставить стойку и копья на место, но взглянул на футляр, покрытый многолетним слоем пыли, и… и спросил себя, что делает лук в дядиной оружейной, если дядя стрелков не любит. Потом, повинуясь минутному порыву, он вытащил оружие, прицелился, воображая себя на диво умелым и искусным лучником, а обратно уже не положил. И странное дело, хотя стрелял Кили редко (слишком сложно было незаметно уходить вместе с луком), он уже так привык, привязался к этому оружию, что себя без него просто не представлял. Вот в чём Кили был хорош, намного лучше брата! А толку-то?

Но чем больше Кили думал, ворочаясь без сна, тем сильней убеждался: сам он уйти не сможет, как бы ни храбрился. Без еды, без денег долго не протянешь, в работники молодого гнома не возьмут — он был уверен, что люди ценят гномов-кузнецов и только, — но Кили бы и не пошёл. Да даже если забыть об этом, всё равно слишком больно рвать те узы, которые так долго связывали его с родными, с домом. И стыда не оберёшься. За себя Кили не боялся, ну, почти, а вот за маму… Что бы подумали о ней, если бы её младший сын сбежал из дома и стал бродяжничать?

Значит, оставалось одно. Справедливо рассудив, что лучше пусть его ругают за подражание глупым и бесполезным эльфам, чем за беспомощность и безрукость, Кили решительно поднялся и, взяв с собой лук и колчан, выскользнул из своей комнаты. Нет, обречь маму на такой позор он не мог, права не имел. Да и лук раньше явно принадлежал опытному воину и, как бы глупо это ни звучало, не заслуживал того, чтобы уйти в небытие с таким неумехой, как Кили.

— Только ты уж меня не подведи, — шепнул он луку, пряча его и колчан в куче сена, сваленной у стены на тренировочной площадке. — Тогда авось что-нибудь у нас и получится.

Над Синими горами только-только занимался рассвет, и видный Кили краешек тёмно-синего неба уже чуть-чуть порозовел. От каменных стен ущелья, где Двалин устроил им место для занятий, тянуло холодом. Кили дрожал, но больше от страха. Ночи оказалось мало, чтобы пересилить себя и волноваться хоть немного меньше. Очень скоро встанут Двалин и дядя Торин, позже Фили и мама… как Кили ни оттягивал самый страшный момент в своей жизни, тот всё равно неумолимо приближался, а от мыслей о нём и подавно не получалось избавиться. Кили прокрался обратно в свою комнату, не раздеваясь улёгся на кровать и укрылся с головой, но согреться и успокоиться никак не мог. Его трясло так, что зуб на зуб не попадал; рубаха между лопаток противно прилипла к спине, и было страшно, Махал, как же страшно! Придремать хотя бы немного у него не получилось, и когда мать пришла будить его, Кили красными от недосыпа глазами изучал стену напротив, стараясь отвлечься. За завтраком мама взволнованно отметила, какой он бледный и молчаливый, а Кили даже не сумел кивнуть в ответ. Он почти ничего не съел — не было аппетита — и только уходя заметил, что Фили, напротив, слопал весь завтрак и ещё попросил добавки. Брат сиял, сверкал ясными глазами и был так неприлично счастлив, что Кили передёрнуло. У него-то наверняка всё будет отлично, а вот у Кили…

— Недурно, — вынес вердикт Двалин, когда Фили, высунув язык, как замотанная собака, подбежал к нему. — Стойка, конечно, неправильная, руку не надо назад отводить: тогда и замах сильней будет, и удар по месту придётся. А так ты себе плечо вывернешь. И дыши нормально! Дыхалку себе собьёшь — и всё, спёкся воин.

Он ещё много к чему придирался, распекая Фили едва ли не за всякую мелочь. Кили слушал, едва живой от страха: если мистер Двалин так разнёс Фили, у которого техника была почти идеальной, какой же разгром ждал его?

— Что скажешь? — наконец обратился Двалин к Торину, и тот, сохраняя непроницаемое выражение лица, негромко заметил:  
— У тебя бывали ученики и получше.

Кили не понимал, почему брат так обрадовался. Фили сиял, как начищенный меч, словно его не ругали, а хвалили. Конечно, мистер Двалин и дядя никогда не говорили о них с затаённой гордостью, как мама, но сегодня такие слова были приговором, а не похвалой.

— Со временем из него выйдет толк, — добавил дядя, смягчившись. — Конечно, при условии, что ты будешь сдирать с него по три шкуры за день.

Поёжившись, Кили поискал глазами, куда бы улизнуть. От страха у него сначала пересохло в горле, затем стало подташнивать. Он не справится, он и в половину, нет, и в четверть не настолько хорош, как Фили! Пятясь, Кили уже почти слышал раскатистый хохот Двалина, пригибающий к земле, видел прожигающий взгляд дяди, без слов приказывающий убираться прочь…

— Кили! Где ты опять витаешь?

Его вдруг грубо треснули по макушке, и Кили, охнув, пошатнулся. Сквозь выступившие на глазах слёзы он разглядел Двалина, улыбавшегося во весь свой широкий рот. За спиной их наставника возвышался Торин, мрачный-премрачный, и от одного его вида Кили моментально захотелось испариться. Это провал, конец, он опозорится перед дядей, и его прогонят из семьи…

— Идёшь? Ну же, покажи, чему ты выучился. Неужели боязно?

Ну зачем Двалин это сказал? Зачем продолжал дразнить, только ведь хуже делал! Кили вжался в стену, затравленно глядя то на дядю, то на Двалина. Хоть бы сейчас случилось что-нибудь эдакое — небеса бы разверзлись или Кили накрыло обвалом. Но ничего не происходило, только дядя ещё больше хмурился. Сердце Кили билось где-то в горле; помертвев, почти не дыша, он шевелил непослушными губами, силясь выдавить: «Простите, я не могу». Из-за спины Двалина Фили отчаянно подавал какие-то знаки, которые Кили и в здравом уме не понял бы, а уж сейчас он ещё и ужасно волновался. Нет, всё бесполезно, ничего не получится!

— Понятно, — наконец изрёк Торин, и Кили на всякий случай зажмурился. — Похоже, твой любимчик перетрусил. Двалин, позовёшь меня потом.

— Потом! — фыркнул тот. — Я терять время зря тоже не собираюсь. Пошли уж, видать, тут смотреть нечего.

— Ты говорил, я буду им гордиться, — с укором сказал дядя, — а если он даже передо мной выступить боится, какой из него воин?

Кили беспомощно открыл рот. Его лицо пылало от стыда. Он видел, как сначала дядя, а потом Двалин и Фили прошли мимо, слышал, как брат шепнул что-то успокаивающее… и всё! Кили думал, что самый ужасный момент в его жизни пройдёт как-то иначе: он представлял себе бурю, гром и молнии, гневное потрясание кулаками, но никак не презрение. Уж пусть бы дядя ругался, кричал, обзывал неучем и бездарем, чем просто делал вид, что Кили не существует или что он недостоин внимания. Неужели они все так и уйдут? Запоздало мелькнула мысль, что всё-таки он оказался прав: дядя Торин действительно слишком строг — только это уже не имело никакого значения.

Кили захлестнула паника. Что, вот так всё и закончится? Нет, он не хотел остаться для Торина и Двалина слабаком, пустым местом! А Торин его вообще перестал замечать, он даже говорил так, словно Кили не было рядом. Но вместе с тем, избавленный от внимания, Кили почувствовал себя свободнее и после недолгих колебаний попятился к той куче сена, куда ночью припрятал свой лук. Стоит рискнуть. Неважно, что подумает дядя: хуже уже вряд ли будет. Ну да, такой он неправильный гном: не умеет обращаться с секирой, зато владеет луком… не в совершенстве, конечно же, но вроде неплохо для ученика. Разворошив солому, Кили дотронулся до металлической рукояти и рывком вытащил лук с колчаном, быстро отряхнул их от былинок и прилипшей трухи. Руки, как ни странно, перестали дрожать, и Кили ловко вытянул из колчана стрелу — тонкую, длинную, с щеголеватым оперением. Таких у него было совсем мало, Кили их берёг, но сейчас выбрал, даже не задумавшись. Только приладив стрелу к тетиве, Кили опять оробел. Ну и что? Что он сделает-то?

Тяжёлая дверь с площадки в коридор скрипнула, открываясь. Дядя и мистер Двалин вот-вот должны были уйти, и Кили, плохо понимая, что творит, поднял лук и выстрелил, не целясь.

Стрела с характерным звуком вонзилась в дубовый косяк. От удара от него откололось несколько больших щепок, а одна даже, кажется, попала Торину в плечо. Уткнувшись взглядом в жёлтое оперение стрелы, Кили словно пришёл в себя — и ужаснулся. Что он натворил? А если бы… а если бы попал не в дверь, а в… Ни жив ни мёртв Кили опустил лук и неверяще смотрел, как Торин медленно повернулся и вытащил стрелу, глядя на неё, как на величайшее чудо. Если бы Кили мог отвести взгляд от Торина, он бы заметил понимающую ухмылку Двалина, как если бы тот ожидал чего-то подобного, и испуганно вытаращенные глаза Фили… но Кили видел только оцепеневшего Торина и сам, такой же оцепеневший, уже мысленно прощался с жизнью.

— Неплохо, — наконец сказал Двалин, нарушив гробовую тишину.

Торин поднял на Кили глаза — широко распахнутые, неверящие, — судорожно сглотнул и спросил:

— Откуда она у тебя?

В крепкой руке Торина стрела-тростинка казалась игрушечной. Кили смотрел, как дядя судорожно стискивал её, и отрешённо спрашивал себя, чьё же оружие он так неосторожно стащил из кладовой. Кили хотел спрятать лук за спину, но не мог: одеревеневшие от страха пальцы не слушались, а дядя... дядя выглядел так, словно увидел живого мертвеца.

Подошедший Двалин, только сейчас, видимо, рассмотрев лук в руках Кили, тоже посерьёзнел.

— Ты хоть знаешь, чьё это оружие? — низко, угрожающе спросил Торин, и Кили едва нашёл в себе силы помотать головой.

— Но управляется с ним вроде неплохо, — осторожно заметил Двалин, и дядя медленно-медленно кивнул.

Под его прожигающим взглядом Кили хотелось умереть на месте. Он мог всё исправить, но сделал только хуже, и его уже ничто не спасет. Осмелился поднять руку на дядю Торина… сейчас, наверное, его схватят за шкирку, как щенка, и вышвырнут вон, наказав никогда не возвращаться.

— Доставай стрелу! — вдруг крикнул Торин, и Кили, ничего не понимая, в ужасе уставился на него. Дядя казался сумасшедшим и смотрел как-то совсем жутко, даже безумно… — Посмотрим, на что ты годишься, — добавил он.

Кили окончательно струсил. Он видел, как дядя достал из поясных ножен небольшой кинжал. Обоюдоострое лезвие весело сверкнуло на солнце, и Кили кольнуло догадкой: он понял, что Торин задумал. Нет, это невозможно, у Кили ничего не получится! Чтобы попасть влёт, нужны годы тренировок! Но Кили не успел сказать ни слова, как Торин подбросил кинжал в воздух.

Невозможно! Кили с замиранием сердца смотрел, как сверкали солнечные блики на лезвии бешено вращавшегося кинжала. Попасть в него можно было только чудом, и от безысходности Кили даже не мог заставить себя поднять лук и попытаться прицелиться. Что толку?

Кинжал, достигнув верхней точки, на мгновение замер и начал падать, а Кили всё смотрел и смотрел, застыв на месте.

— Стреляй, — рыкнул Торин, и Кили поднял лук. Страшно тяжело оказалось взять на прицел падающий кинжал, и он медлил, не решаясь стрелять, зная, что ничего хорошего не выйдет. Но Торин совсем потерял терпение: — Да стреляй же!

Кили выпустил стрелу, даже не задержав дыхания. Он непременно промахнётся, и тогда дядя ему, наверное, голову оторвёт… Но летящую стрелу словно Махал подправил своей рукой, не иначе: она ударила в край рукояти кинжала, и тот, описав широкую дугу, плашмя упал на каменный пол. Стрела, отскочив рикошетом, жалко упала рядом.

Кили наконец выдохнул. Он никак не мог поверить, что попал и никого при этом не убил.

— Для новичка вроде неплохо, — шагнув вперёд, Двалин поднял стрелу и кинжал. — Видишь, куда острие пришлось? Самый краешек. Я тебе говорил и буду говорить: из этого парня выйдет лучник получше Фрерина.

Лучше Фрерина? А причём тут дядя Фрерин? Стойте… мистер Двалин сказал о Кили, как о лучнике?

— Вы знали?!

— О, вот и голос прорезался, — хмыкнул тот. — Конечно, знал. Кто я тебе, мальчишка без мозгов, что ли? Нет, это место у нас прочно занято тобой.

Кили даже забыл обидеться, хотя было на что. Если мистер Двалин ухитрился узнать его секрет, почему же молчал? Почему изводил насмешками и полунамёками?

— А причём здесь дядя Фрерин? — недоумённо нахмурив лоб, влез Фили. Ничего не понимая, он переводил взгляд с Двалина на Кили, смотрел сердито, уже готовый обидеться.

— А притом, что Фрерин, сын Траина, был ловчей и острей взглядом многих эльфов. Из всех гномов только он мог так попасть стрелой в подброшенный нож, что тот менял направление и летел прямиком в мишень. В Эреборе не было лучника, равного ему.

В Эреборе? Гномы-лучники? Дядя Фрерин?..

Внезапно накатила такая усталость, что у Кили опустились руки. Значит, всё было подстроено? Мистер Двалин специально разыграл эту сцену, и Кили ничего не грозило с самого начала? А ведь он чуть было не поссорился с Фили и едва не убежал из дома, боясь сегодняшнего испытания.

— Воина делают не его умение драться и кутить после победы, — заметил Двалин, смягчившись. — Воина делают ум и храбрость, Кили. И того, и другого у тебя предостаточно, но почему-то ты далеко не всегда этим пользуешься. Для тебя… вас обоих, — поправился он, — это была проверка не столько навыков, сколько того, как вы справитесь с волнением и страхом.

— Я не волновался! — обиженно встрял Фили, и Двалин хмыкнул.

— Может, ты-то и нет, а твой брат? Брата ты не успокоил, вот твой просчёт. Вы же должны поддерживать друг друга, а на деле что получилось?

— Но вчера же вы…

— А то больно вы меня слушали раньше, — ехидно заметил Двалин, и Фили потупился. — Словом, вам обоим ещё работать и работать, но всё же успехи есть. Вы уже не те сосунки, какими попали ко мне, особенно Кили, но мозгов у вас… Я-то думал просто устроить небольшую разминку с чучелом, а вы превратили ее в такое испытание и сами же его удачно провалили. Большей частью.

— То есть, — наконец, пришёл в себя Кили, — меня не прогонят?

Что означало это выражение лица мистера Двалина — презрение к идиотскому вопросу или самый очевидный ответ — Кили так и не понял. Но решал здесь дядя Торин, а он уже очень долго молчал, разглядывая кинжал в своей руке. На рукояти клинка отчётливо блестела свежая царапина от стрелы.

Вот теперь пора бояться по-настоящему.

— Кто тебя учил? — отрывисто спросил Торин, не отрывая глаз от кинжала.

— Н-никто, — ответил Кили с запинкой, но, припомнив только что полученный урок, добавил уже смелей: — Я сам.

— Ишь ты, сам, — проворчал Двалин.

— Фрерин тоже начинал сам, его некому было учить, — жестом велев ему замолчать, негромко сказал Торин. Лицо у него по-прежнему оставалось сдержанным и мрачным, но голос чуть-чуть потеплел. — Уже потом Фрерин обучал меня. Думал, что король должен владеть любым оружием, потому что никто не знает, с кем он будет сражаться завтра — с эльфом или орком. Этот лук, — сурово произнёс он, и Кили вздрогнул, — принадлежал моему брату и твоему дяде. Он выручал Фрерина столько раз, сколько тебе и не снилось, а подвёл лишь в одной битве. Из неё мой брат не вернулся. Он слишком верил в свой лук и не доверял ни мечу, ни секире. Я разрешу тебе взять этот лук, я сам буду обучать тебя, Кили, если ты прямо сейчас поклянёшься, что станешь таким же искусным мечником, как я и Двалин.

Он замолчал, глядя на Кили в ожидании ответа, а тот стоял, приоткрыв рот, затаив дыхание, и боялся обмануться. Дядя разрешит ему? Сам будет учить? Мысли роились в голове, как растревоженный улей. Может быть, дядя и так бы время от времени давал им уроки обращения с оружием, но чтобы учить его стрелять, вообще согласиться, чтобы он стал лучником… О таком чуде Кили не смел и мечтать. Он-то ожидал совершенно другого.

Вот только стать мечником...

— Нет, я не смогу, — выдавил он. — Не...

Стоявший за спиной Торина Двалин выразительно постучал себя по лбу, и Кили осёкся. Исполнить клятву будет очень тяжело, может, почти невозможно, но… но так хотелось! Если он откажется, Торин же не поймёт. Он ведь сравнил Кили с Фрерином, значит, поверил в него.

Да и оставить просто так лук, к которому Кили уже прикипел душой…

— Я обещаю.

— Хорошо, — сказал Торин, но уже не так сурово. — С завтрашнего дня я за тебя возьмусь.

Едва заметно улыбнувшись, он потрепал Кили по волосам, и тот, ещё не совсем веря в происходящее, тоже улыбнулся. Больше не нужно скрываться и каждый раз трястись от страха, что его тайна перестанет быть тайной. С чего вообще он решил, что провалит сегодняшнее испытание и его непременно изгонят из семьи? Сейчас, когда всё закончилось, Кили чувствовал себя счастливым как никогда. Да и Фили, успевший обидеться, что Кили ему ничего не говорил, передумал дуться и радостно рассмеялся.

А Торин смотрел на Кили и улыбался, уже открыто и спокойно, будто мрачные призраки прошлого отпустили его, а самый дорогой человек снова рядом — надежда, что в этот раз история сложится по-другому.


End file.
